


you can't save everyone

by fiddle_stix



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sad-ish, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: really short solangelo, title gives everything away





	

"I couldn't save them, Nico. They're dead, I couldn't save them."

"Will. It's okay, just look at me. They're in Elysium, you did everything you could, but you can't save everyone. Don't worry yourself. Just look at me."

The still crying boy looked up, holding tightly onto the wrist's of the dark haired boy. 

"Neeks?"

Nico smiled. 

"I got you."

**Author's Note:**

> did I kill you in 11 sentences. sorry. :)


End file.
